Prepare for DC Anubis: Life After This
by S.I.B.U.N.A.1598
Summary: Nina is determinded to stop the President and Victor from gaining total control of the world. Fabian's held captive & it's up to Nina and the Sibuna gang to stop everything. Does the locket hold more secrets?  Will everyone make it back alive? G3:Romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright! Hello everybody! This is the sequel to Prepare for D.C. Anubis. If you haven't read that story yet, you might want to just so you know what is going on in this story. Now, this idea to this chapter popped in my mind at 1:15 A.M last night and I had to type it up to at least give me something to work with. I touched it up a little this morning and I'm pretty happy with it. Remember, this is the first chapter so it's not going to scream, "Oh my God this is spectacular!" (But, if it does...TELL ME!) The first chapter gives you the lay down of what you are dealing with in this story. The first part of this chapter takes place right as Nina is watching the helicopter fly away from the roof of the hotel.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoA, the Willard Hotel, Washington D.C., or anything else.**_

_**Side note: How many of you watched the House of Anubis Teaser/Trailor? Oh my GOD! I have never fangirled that much in my entire life! They all look amazing and...and...I can't wait for 2012. I might not make it to 2012 without exploding at least once. :D Brad looked amazing! And Nina's hair...really pretty. Amber socks were adorable! And...and...IT WAS JUST PERFECT!**_

**_Alright, enough of my talking... I present to you, Chapter 1 of Life After This._**

**_~Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>"<strong>FABIAN! NO!"<strong>

"**FABIAN! FABIAN! COME BACK!"**

**NINA'S POV**

Our trip to Washington D.C. was a trip I will never forget and not in a good way by that. I imagined everything would be perfect and something that I would reminisce in the years to come. I will never remember this trip as being the best vacation I had ever experienced. I lost everything I basically had. My dignity, strength, and the love of my life. THEY took him away from me. I may never see him again because of that...

That stupid document ruined it all! I never thought being the Chosen One would lead to all this trouble. I just want to go home…to Anubis House…where we're all safe from any harm or danger. This planned vacation to D.C. caused so much pain in our lives. I will never forgive myself for everything that has happened. Everyone almost died…because of me.

But, I will not let them win. Not under my watch. I will find you Fabian, I promise. Victor will pay for everything he has done along with his brother. That document will not be read. No one that evil and heartless will win this battle at hand. Everything will be back to normal. None of this Chosen One nonsense will destroy us anymore! Life after this…will never be the same.

_**And this is where our sequel begins...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE- THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

**AMBER'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling fresh as a daisy. Today, we are leaving to go back to Anubis house a.k.a. home and I couldn't be any happier. This vacation has turned into a terrible nightmare and I want it to end now! I slipped out of bed and put on my cute little bunny slippers that I got at the mall here a while ago. They are so adorable. I quickly put a brush through my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror.

Mara was already out of bed and was holding a glass of orange juice. Patricia was still fast asleep in her bed. I noticed Nina was already out of bed. I tilted my head at the bed and thought about where she could possibly be.

I turned to Mara still thinking about it.

"Mara, do you know where Nina is?" I asked. She looked up from her bag and over to the bed. She slowly rose from the ground and over to me.

"She wasn't here when I woke up this morning. You don't think?" Mara started but I let out a gasp.

"What if Victor snatched her?" I exclaimed. Mara pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably not…but it is something to think about…" She slowly faded out.

I headed over into the living room to see Jerome, Alfie, and Trudy crowded over by the window which was surprisingly open. I hurried over to them and they were saying things to each other.

"Was this open last night?" Jerome wondered out loud

"Was it the wind that pushed it open in the middle of the night?" Trudy pondered.

"Is breakfast ready?" Alfie threw out. They both looked at him and Trudy hurried off into the kitchen to whip him up something small.

"Where's Nina?" I asked quickly. Jerome turned around and faced me.

"Isn't she in the girl's bedroom possibly sleeping?" Jerome asked. I shook my head 'no' as a reply. I walked up and onto the couch and stood on my knees to see out the window.

"This was open when you guys woke up?" We all turned around to see Patricia slowly walking over to us.

"Yep. It's really weird. Trudy, was this window locked last night?" I asked as she was setting Alfie's oatmeal and orange juice down on the table.

"I'm positive I locked it last night." She said bringing her hand up to her chin.

Mara came out of the girl's room and over to us.

"Is Nina around here?" She asked nervously. Patricia burrowed her eyebrows together and looked at us with a confused face.

"Nina." She said to us. "What about Nina?"

"We can't find her?" I said starting to tear up.

"Maybe an alien snatched her in the middle of the night." Alfie joked around while spooning his breakfast into his mouth. I turned to him and gave him the death glare.

"ALFIE! Don't joke about that. This is Nina we are talking about. She is in great danger with all of this stupid stuff that has to deal with her!" I yelled back. I don't like yelling at Alfie but he must not be thinking smart about the problem here.

We all looked back out the window and gazed all around. Nothing seemed to be different or strange. Weird… I slid down the couch and sat on my bottom. Trudy handed me a glass of orange juice and I took a small sip. Mara was helping Trudy in the small kitchen with last minute things before we leave for the airport. The door to the boy's room opened slowly. Mick cautiously stepped out and quietly shut the door behind him.

He was searching all around him as if he lost something. What could he have possibly lost? He JUST woke up.

"Morning Mick." Trudy said from the kitchen. He looked over at her quickly and mumbled a 'good morning.'

"What, did you lose something Mick?" Jerome said from the arm chair beside me.

"Mick, have you seen Nina?" I asked quickly after Jerome.

"I just woke up, Amber! Why, is she missing?" His eyes grew big and he seemed worried.

"Yeah, I woke up and she wasn't beside me. Why did you say it like that, though? I mean, your eyes grew twice their normal size." He looked down at the floor and looked at all of our faces.

"Fabian's gone as well."

"What?" We all screamed at the same time. Oh my gosh…Fabian…no, no, no, no…Maybe Nina went out to look for him this morning and something bad happened to her. Oh, why can't anything go right for once in our lives? Why? Why? WHY?

"We have to go find Nina!" I yelled standing up from the sofa. I hurried over to the door and flung it open.

"Where do you think you're going, Amber?" Patricia asked catching up to me. I was already in the hallway looking behind plants and knocking on doors. No one was answering. Patricia pulled me around and looked me straight in the face.

"Amber! Calm your horses!" She demanded.

"I just want to know where she is." I confessed. I looked down at the ground and one tear gently slid down my red cheek and hit the carpeted flooring quietly. Patricia took her hands off of my shoulders and I looked up at her.

"We are going to go search right now. Amber, you get the roof."

"I don't want the roof. I'm not going up there by myself!" I said standing my ground. Patricia seemed annoyed and angry. Well, she knows I don't like doing things by myself. Why would she expect me to up to the roof of the hotel by myself?

"Amber, really? Fine. How about Alfie goes up with you?" Patricia asked. I thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"You go ahead first. He'll be out in a sec I guess. Unless he is too chicked to come up with you. Now go!" She said while giving me a hard push. I looked over my shoulder and she stood there with her arms acrossed her chest. She mouthed to me 'go!'

I opened the door that lead to the flight of stairs to the roof. I opened the door slowly and started up the stairs. I was letting out scared squeals as I made my way up the stairs.

"You can do this Amber. This is for Nina." I said to myself over and over again as I made my way up the stiars. I heard the the door open from below. The echo bounced off the walls rising up to where I was climbing. I made it to the door and I looked back behind me to see no one there. I pushed the door open and the bright morning sun hit me in the face.

It was windy out and my hair was flying all over the place. There were small pebbles on top of the roof which sort of hurt my feet, even with slippers on. My poor little bunnies. I was turning me head all over the place trying to find Nina.

"Nina? Nina, where are you?" I called out in sort of a quiet voice. I was scared to death thinking that someone was going to pop out of nowhere and snatch me. I heard a sound come from my right side. It sounded like a bird. I slowly turned my head to the sound and there was a body curled up in a ball and a black bird was standing beside it. I ran over to it and knelt down beside the body scaring the bird away. It was still alive and it was a girl. Her hair looked a lot like Nina's. I couldn't really see her face because of her hair. I looked back at the door to see Alfie standing at the doorway. He didn't looke like he was going to come over. He was also holding a baseball bat. Where'd he get that? I turned back to the girl and nervously moved me hand over to her face.

"I hope it's her." I whispered to myself over and over again. I pulled the hair out of her face and put it behind her ears. I let out a gasp at the sight of her face.

"NINA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you think? You guys wanted a sequel and so I am going to give you one. The rough draft of this story actually had a different ending where they were all sitting around talking about needing to find Nina and Fabian and they hear the door knob to the entrance jerk around. They then all hurried over to the far side of the room and watch as the door would open. Amber let a tear slip from her cheek... I just thought this was a better ending don't ya think?<strong>_

_**Well, why don't you tell me?**_

_**Reviews: 5-10 OR NO NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. I really do. I got you all excited with the little 'preview' I had at the end of Prepare for D.C. Anubis.**_

_**ALSO, I made a little collage on Polyvore. If you want to see it, you can go to my profile and click on my Polyvore link.**_

_**BYE! !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Um, I might not be updating any time soon because my step great-grandfather died today (19th) and I'm really upset about the whole thing. I'm really the only one in my family who is taking his death the hardest. I've been pretty depressed all day and...I just can't believe he is dead. I'll probably update maybe late Tuesday night or Saturday since I start school on Wednesday. :) I'm really happy with the reviews I got today. I'm so excited that you loved the first chapter and really wanted the second chapter. **_

_**I want to dedicate this chapter to nabian8735 (Katie) for talking to me when I came out with the death of him. She really helped me feel better and she also told me to do something else to occupy my brain so I wouln't think about it too much. **_

_**And I want to give a HUGE shoutout to ninanathalia179 for being the first person to review this story and for spreading the love of my story to your friend. ;) And for adevertising Prepare for D.C. Anubis on her profile. :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE HOTEL.**_

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2- SHE'S SAFE; THE DREAM<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I fell asleep on the roof of the hotel last night crying my eyes out. I knew I couldn't go back to the hotel room so I curled up in a ball last night and tried to fall asleep. But, I just couldn't. Knowing that Fabian was gone and that I may never see him again...it crushed me. It was windy last night and I knew I was going to be covered in dust, dirt, and rocks when I would wake up. IF I woke up…

I heard someone open the door to the roof but I was too weak and tired to turn around. The voice calling my name sounded a lot like Amber's. I tried to call out to her but I couldn't speak. A bird flew over by and chirped pretty loudly. I could feel Amber running over to me and shooing the bird away. She said over and over again wishing it was me while she moved back the hair that was in front of my face. When she did, she let out a gasp.

"NINA!" She cried. I slowly moved my head to look at her and she pulled me up and into a hug. Alfie was running over to us with a baseball bat. Um, I guess I will have to ask him later.

"Oh my God Nina, are you alright? I was so worried about you! I thought you died." Amber said squeezing me tighter. Alfie sat down with us tossing the baseball bat beside him.

"I thought you got snatched by aliens." He said making weird movements with his hands. All I could do was give a weak smile. Amber was brushing the dirt off of me and trying to fix my hair.

"What are you doing up here?" Amber asked after a short moment of silence. One single tear fell from my eye and rolled slowly off my cheek.

"Well," I had to stop and cough since my throat was dry. After clearing my throat and trying to soothe it, I started again.

"Last night, I was awakened by the sound of shouting. I got out of bed and noticed that the window above the couch was open. The boy's bedroom door was open too so I decided to see if anything happened there. You, Jerome, and Mick were fast asleep but…but…but Fabian was gone." I had to stop myself and keep myself under control. I didn't want to explode again.

"I heard another yell and ran out of the room and over to the window, sticking my head out and I could hear the yelling coming from above. I flew up the stairs to the roof and saw a helicopter taking off. I noticed something shining beside it so I ran over to it."

"What was the shining object?" Alfie asked. I stuck my hand in my robe pocket and slowly pulled out Fabian's guitar pick necklace. Amber gasped and Alfie looked at it with shock in his eyes. Amber took the necklace out of my hand and brushed her thumb over it.

"Guys, Fabian's gone! They took him away from us just because I didn't go meet them at 8:30. They were probably going to get me since my bedroom door was already open, but they took Fabian instead!" I lost it. I've never cried this much since the death of my parents and my Grandpa.

"Come on, Nina. We need to get you inside and have Trudy help you. Alfie, can lift Nina?" Amber asked helping me too my feet. She dropped Fabian's necklace and I instantly dropped down and picked it up, placing it in my pocket.

"Can I pick Nina up? Oh Ambs… Watch me." Alfie bragged picking me up only to start wobbling around like an idiot trying to keep me up.

"See?" He said with a struggle in his voice. Amber just rolled her eyes and I held on for dear life. We headed down the stairs which took a long time considering Alfie had to stop and take a few breaks. He was determined to carry me all the way down to the suite.

We made it to the room's floor and Patricia and Mara were knocking on doors asking if they have seen me around. Amber shut the door behind us pretty loudly and they both turned their heads in a snap.

"Nina!" The both cried, running towards us. They ran past our room and Jerome quickly stuck his head out of the door. Alfie put me down and I was able to stand on my two feet fine. Amber was holding me in place though as Patricia, Mara, and Jerome surrounded me in hugs and cries. Well, mostly the cries were from Patricia and Mara. Jerome was just hugging me awkwardly, but I knew he was happy that I was back.

Mick came running over to us with Trudy following behind. They were both smiling and hugging me when they came up to me.

"Oh Nina, we're so glad you are safe!" Trudy said still hugging me. She pulled apart and was looking around for something. I looked down at my feet while she was still looking.

"Love, where's Fabian?" I looked back up and everyone was staring at me. Alfie and Amber were inching away giving me room. Why? I don't know. I told Trudy the same story I told Amber and Alfie. Everyone was upset and worried about Fabian after I finished. Trudy was petrified knowing that Fabian was gone and that she failed at keeping us together on this trip. I held Fabian's necklace up for all of them to see and they fell silent. We all formed a group hug and said we will stick together and find Fabian no matter what.

We headed back into the suite and Amber had me change into a new pair of pajamas since mine were covered in dirt. I came out and sat down on the couch with Mara. She gave me a warm smile and I returned one to her. Trudy came over with a bowl of soup and had me eat on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok, Nina?" Mara asked setting her hand on my knee.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just worried about Fabian." I said staring into my soup.

"Don't worry Nina. We'll find him. He can't be far and I bet he is thinking about you right now hoping that you are safe with us and not in danger just like you are with him." I set my soup on the coffee table and pulled Mara into a hug. She returned the hug then pulled away. She gave me a friendly smile and stood up from the couch.

I finished my soup and decided to go to sleep since I didn't have a very good rest last night. I pulled a blanket out from beneath the couch and positioned the pillow just right. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**NINA'S DREAM~**

_I was in a brightly lit room with nothing there but a couch and the Eye of Horus symbol painted randomly on the walls surrounding me. I turned slowly on my heels to see the painted walls before me. I cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down. The lights above me were flickering on and off._

"_Hello?" I called out. My voice carried out and caused in echo to erupt in the room._

_I looked down at my locket and I could feel it heat up against my skin. I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt and the Eye of Horus was still hot but the small eye part was orange._

"_That a sign, my dear." I shot my glance from the locket to the figure before me._

"_Sarah?" I asked with a sort of surprised tone of voice. She walked over to me and sat down beside me. _

"_When it turns orange, someone close to you is in great danger." Sarah told me. _

"_Fabian…" I said aloud._

"…_Is in great danger." Sarah finished for me._

"_There's a way to save him, right?" I asked hopingly. She gave me a small smile and started to disappear into thin air._

"_Sarah? Sarah, come back!" I yelled trying to grab her, but I didn't. I closed my eyes, gripping the locket in my hand. _

"_Nina?" That voice sounded familiar to my ears. I shot my head up and right before me was Fabian. He had a cut under his eye and his knuckles were bruised. He looked tired but thrilled to see me. _

"_Fabian!" I yelled hopping off the couch and running towards him. He didn't have his arms out ready for me but I did. I ran right through him and I fell to the ground. I stood back up and he was already turned around staring at me._

"_You can't hug me in a dream Nina. But listen, you have to get me out of here. Victor and the President are threatening to kill me if you don't meet them. They won't tell me where though. That's up to you." He said coming as close to me as he could to make it seem like he was hugging me._

"_How will I be able to meet up with them if they won't tell me? I won't be able to find them and I won't be able to find you." I said staring into his eyes._

"_You will find me Nina. The locket will-" Fabian was cut off by the sound of a door closing loudly. He turned around and Victor was standing there with the President. They started for Fabian but I stood in front of him. The President pushed me to the ground and they grabbed Fabian._

"_Let him go!" I yelled. _

_Victor pulled him away and I was left with staring at the President._

"_You won't win this Charles!" I cried. He gave out an evil laugh and came up to me. He knelt down to my level and we were face to face._

"_We already won my dear…" The sound of Fabian's scream drowned out the President. _

"_NO!"_

"NO!" I yelled sitting up from the couch. I turned to see Amber and Jerome looking at me with a worried expression.

"Nina…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you think? One crazy dream, huh? So yeah, I probably won't update until late Tuesday or Saturday since I start school on Wed. Oh, this just popped in my head. I don't think I told you guys this. I NEVER GOT MY TOOTH PULLED. -_- Why, well...it's a long story and if you want to know about it, just PM me and I'll tell you. :)<em>**

**_Reviews: 5-10 You guys made me smile with the amount of reivews I got today. I got my first one within a few minutes after I put it up. :D_**

**_P.S. If you don't remember, Charles is the name of the President. I'll be using both. ;)_**

**_Again, I made a collage with House of Anubis pictures on Polyvore. If you want to check that out, my profile link is on my profile._**

**_RIP: My step great-grandfather. Even though some of us are glad you are dead and moving on, I'm still thinking about you and some of the memories we shared when you and Grandma were still alive. Alright, I have to stop here! I'm starting to tear up!_**

**_~Sydney_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. So, I got five reviews...that's good! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the sequel. The story is still starting to beginning. It's mostly just explaining and everything but if you don't read everything carefully, you might miss something. Just sayin'. :D I start school Wednesday! Wow...summer went by so fast. It seems like yesterday I posted my first story. :) Oh well...8th grade, here I come! But, it'll be a sad day. My step great-grandfather's funeral is Wednesday also so...I can't go. Oh well... But, I had a fun summer typing for you guys and I'm glad you enjoyed all of my stories. I'm so happy with how everything has turned out. This site has actually made me a better typer and writer and...thank you all. I luff you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own House of Anubis, the hotel, the Capitol, Washington D.C., or anything else**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3- AMBER TAKES IT HARD &amp; FABIAN'S DEAL<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"Nina…what was it?" Amber asked sitting beside me.

"Um, nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all." I said pushing the blanket off of me and back under the couch.

"Nina, it wasn't nothing. You were talking in your sleep and tossing around. Either something happened in your dream or this is how you always sleep." Jerome said. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. He was giving me a look. Sort of like the look someone gives you when they know you are lying and want to know the absolute truth.

"Jerome, dear! Could you come here for a minute?" Trudy called from the boy's room. He squinted his eyes at Amber and I then headed into the bedroom. Amber looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Nina, tell me the dream now or I'll…I'll…" Amber was having a hard time coming up with something.

"You'll what Amber?" I asked. She looked up at me and her eyes lit up.

"I'll go to your cousin Crystal and show her the pictures I secretly took of you and Fabian together and we will make the ultimate scrapbook!" She gave me a proud smile and I let out a I'm-going-to-have-to-tell-her sigh.

"Alright Amber, I'll tell you." She let out a squeal.

"I was in a room with a couch and the Eye of Horus symbol painted all on the walls. I called out to see if there was anyone in the room with me since the lights were flickering. My locket was heating up against my chest and I pulled it out to see the eye part an orange color." I started explaining.

"Orange? Ok, your locket is starting to act very strangely. How many colors has it been?" I sat there thinking about how right Amber was. My locket has lit up multiple times and they stood for a type of warning for the document.

"Amber…you're right. It turned red and you said it read 'It is time.' It turned blue when we passed that stone in the elevator when we were at the Washington Monument. It was the God Anubis with the Eye of Horus. When we went back down, my locket created those strong winds. It turned a bright green which caused that flood and a yellow light when I was tied up beneath the Capitol which caused that earthquake!" It's all starting to make sense now…

"Wow. What about the rest of your dream?" Amber asked.

"Right, well I was sitting on the couch looking at the light and Sarah said it was a sign. A sign that someone close to you is in danger. I said Fabian's name aloud and she finished my sentence saying he was in great danger. She disappeared on me when I asked if I could save him. Then someone called my name and it was Fabian. He had a cut under his eye and all his knuckles were bruised. I ran to hug him, but you can't hug people in dreams so I fell right through him."

"Through him?" Amber sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it isn't the greatest feeling. It's like…well, feeling a really strong, cold wind honestly. Anyways, Fabian told me that Victor and his brother are threatening to kill him if I don't meet up with them. But, I don't know where. He said I will find him and he was about to say something about the locket, but Victor and the President appeared and started for Fabian. I…I tried to protect him but the President pushed me to the ground and Victor pulled Fabian away. I was saying to the President that he won't win this and his answer was drowned out by the screaming of…Fabian." I finally finished and Amber sat there in complete shock.

"Nina, it was only a dream-" Amber started.

"What do you mean 'it was only a dream'? Amber, that dream was like the future. Sarah and Fabian were trying to tell me something and your saying it's just a dream?" Amber stood up from the couch as my anger was increasing.

"Nina! Calm down! I'm sorry but don't do this. I know Fabian being gone and everything is destroying you, but you don't need to hurt us." Amber was backing up a little as I was staring into her blue eyes. I stood up from the couch and Amber was already near the girl's bedroom door.

"Amber…I'm sorry." I apologized but she already had the door open. Patricia, Mara, and Alfie were coming out of the bedroom. They all looked at Amber than over at me.

"What just happened?" Patricia asked confused.

"Nina and her dream…" Amber said while closing the door. They were all confused about this whole situation.

"Amber!" I cried. I let out a sigh and looked down at my feet.

"Alright children, get your bags ready, we are leaving for Anubis tonight." Trudy called out carrying her bags with Jerome closely following behind. My head shot up and I ran over to her.

"What do you mean we are leaving tonight?" I yelled.

"Oh sweetie, I know Fabian's gone but we have the authorities searching all over the city for him and we have to leave tonight." _Oh no…_

"Trudy! We can't go now! We…we just can't!" I begging Trudy with everything that I had.

"Oh…Nina dear…I…" Everyone by now, except for Amber, was out of their rooms and standing in the living room waiting for what Trudy's final decision was going to be. We all stood there staring at her. One single tear feel from my eye and glistened down my cheek.

"Alright, we won't be going home tonight." Trudy finally decided but no one whined…or cheered. We just stood there in silence. Trudy looked at all of us and pursed her lips. She went back into her room and Jerome dropped all her luggage on the ground.

"So…we aren't leaving for home. Now what?" Mick asked grabbing a banana.

"I'm going to go search for Fabian…right now." I headed for the girl's bedroom but the door was locked.

"Amber, please open up!" I said knocking on the door over and over again. After a while, I heard the door unlock and it slowly open up. Amber stood there with her head hung low.

"Amber…" I pulled her into a hug and she squeezed me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." We both said at the same time.

**FABIAN'S POV**

They took me away from Nina in the middle of the night! They were trying to go after Nina but I stopped them. But they took me instead. Seeing Nina's face from the helicopter was awful. I could hear her crying my name and I knew she was hurt. My guitar pick necklace was in her hands. That's all I remember because after seeing Nina, it went black.

I woke up in a dark room. Sort of like the room Nina was held up in only more dirtier and miserable. I was chained up by my wrist to the wall. The same exact door was right beside me with the Eye of Horus symbol right next to it.

"It looks like our little friend is awake, Victor." The President said coming down the rickety staircase.

"Fabian Rutter. I wish it wouldn't have to go like this." Victor said standing next to the door.

"Why won't you just let me go?" I yelled to both of them.

"I think you can answer that." Said the President.

"Nina Martin has until midnight to find you and agree to read us that document and if she doesn't she will die along with you." Victor explained.

"It's the only way to you will survive." The President clasped his hands together.

"Leave her! Don't lay a hand on her. If she doesn't come, get rid of me…not her." I said dropping my head.

"Are you making a deal with us, Rutter?" Victor asked, coming a little closer to me.

"Yes…" I said quietly "If Nina does not agree to read you and Charles the document, spare her life. Take mine instead." The both looked at each other and then back at me.

"Deal." They said at the same time. I'll never let them hurt Nina. I'd rather they take me than her because…I love her…

* * *

><p><strong>He really loves her. *tear* That was a pretty good ending to a chapter wasn't it. Amber and Nina's small little 'fight.' All best friends have their arguments whether they are small or large. Did you enjoy this chapter? Why don't you tell me in the reviews... ;)<strong>

**Reviews: 10 or no update. The next time I can update is either Friday evening or Saturday. School is going to be cutting back on my typing so...I'm sorry. Schoolwork comes first in my household.**

**Have any of you seen the new movie Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes? Fantastic movie. I want to go see it again in was that good. Not really that scary but if you don't like um...monkies don't see it. Uh...that sounded stupid. Tom Felton is in it! He's a cutie.**

**So, 10 reviews or no update and I'm being serious. *Serious face* I'll be typing a lot of the chapters tonight since I'm stuck staying the night at my neighbors while my parents are away. **

**~Sydney**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started Wednesday, things came up, and I couldn't think of anything to type. But...I made sure to make this chapter really good. Well, I do that for all my chapters but...nevermind. This chapter is pretty long but it is full of details and stuff you need to know. :P I hope everyone on the East Coast is safe and away from all that. Um... My step great-grandfather's funeral was Wednesday and I found out that he left me $3,000 dollars for my college fund. :O **_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :\**

**~_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4- ROOFTOP FINDINGS REVEAL MORE ANSWERS<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I got dressed in the girl's bedroom and looked at myself in Amber's mirror when I finished. I didn't look like my normal happy self. I had bags under my eyes which were very dark, my eyes in general were still red from all the tears I shed, and my skin lost a little bit of its natural color. I've looked like this ever since I woke up on top of the roof. I felt my cheeks and turned my head from side to side giving myself an exception in the mirror. I looked descent but I didn't really care about how I looked right now. I grabbed the heart locket Fabian gave to me the night he played me a song on his guitar and clamped it around my neck. It fell against my black shirt. I fingered it for a while until I heard a knock on the door.

It was Amber.

She came in and looked at my outfit. A black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, Chuck Taylor Converse, and the locket was what I was wearing.

"It's freezing outside, Nina! You're going to freeze to death without a nice, warm coat." She swept off to the closet and pulled out a violet coat.

"Amber, I don't think-"

"Take this coat now, Nina! It's too cold outside not to have one!" She threw it to me and left the room. It was surprisingly cold outside for being the middle of May. It was only 62 degrees outside. I slipped on the coat and left the bedroom. Everyone was sitting on the couches looking bummed about having to stay in this hotel.

"Trudy!" I called as I headed towards the kitchen where she stood. She had a small grin on her face as she handed me an extra key just in case I found Fabian.

"Stay safe love." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I can't believe you are going out to look for him." Patricia said coming up to me. She seemed worried.

"I'll be fine really guys…" I said trying to keep them calm.

"Always have your phone near you." Amber cried from the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Mick asked standing next to Mara who seemed to be a little bit upset and confused. I looked over at all of them and they all looked worried but…they knew I had to do this. I walked over to the door and turned the door handle only to turn around to see them all standing up.

"Be careful, Nina." They all said at the same time.

"Make sure no alien snatches you!" Alfie added. I gave him a small smile.

"Alfie…" Amber said smacking his arm. He mouthed an 'ow'. I left the suite and closed the door behind me. I decided to check up on the roof again to see if there was anything suspicious. Just as I was about to head up the stairs to the roof, I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Nina!" It was Mara. I turned around and she was now running over to me.

"You forgot this…" She said pulling my locket from out of her pocket. She let it drop into my hands. I lifted it from my palm and placed it around my neck. Mara gave me a small smile and headed back into the suite. I opened the door and made my way up the flights of stairs.

I made it to the roof and the wind was really picking up from up here. My hair was all in my face causing me to have trouble seeing. I'm glad Amber stopped me and had me wear one of her jackets. The wind came back to a steady blow which allowed me to actually see where I was. I started wandering around the roof to see if there was anything that I missed that night. It was pitch black that night except for the light next to the door, the helicopter, and the Monuments. There was nothing up here except for a room that had the controls to the electricity and air conditioning. I noticed on the side of the room had spots of red all over the wall. It was in the shape of the Eye of Horus.

I spun around and decided to look somewhere else for something that might help me find Fabian. The city below me was bustling around with their everyday lives. I wish my life was that normal. Well…it was, until I went to England and Anubis House. The mystery, the locket, the cup…this vacation. I sat down on the edge of the building and looked down at the cars passing by. I took in an uneasy breath and dropped my head.

"I'll never find him…" I whispered to myself. My eyes were closed and I felt like I would fall apart any minute. A strong gust of wind hit me and my eyes flew open. I gripped the edge of the building with my hands; holding on for dear life. It calmed down once again and I slowly opened my eyes this time. I wasn't dead but I saw something hanging on the side of the building on a flag pole. It was a jacket.

I was too far away to just reach and grab it. I hopped off the ledge and searched vigorously for something long. I opened the door the room with the power sources and found a long pole. I picked it up and hurried over to the edge and tried to get the jacket.

"Come on…" I said to myself.

The jacket finally caught on the pole and I slowly started to raise the pole up keeping the jacket on it. I almost had it when another guts of wind came by and caused the jacket to slowly slip off the pole. I reached all the way over the ledge, my feet hanging on for dear life, and I grabbed the jacket. I came back and hit the side of the hotel. I was hanging upside down. My heart dropped. I was going to die.

"NINA?" Someone called my name. It was Jerome from inside the hotel. My mouth was wide open when he pushed his window open. Alfie was in there too and he jumped off the bed. Their door was closed so no one could see me. I handed Jerome the jacket and he set it on the desk. They both pulled me into the room and quickly shut the window.

"Why were you hanging on the side of the hotel?" Alfie asked brushing the dirt from my coat. Jerome had the jacket that I retrieved in his hand.

"Where'd you find this?" He asked. I tried to reach for it, but he pulled away.

"Um…on the…roof. No, I found…the coat…on the flag pole." I knew I couldn't lie to them. They know how awful I am at doing it.

"How'd you get it?" Alfie asked looking out the window.

"I found a pole and reached over the edge and grabbed it…But a strong gust of wind came and blew the jacket off so I had to reach for it. My feet stayed on the edge and I ended up hanging upside down." They both looked at each other than at me.

"Can I have the jacket?" I asked with a forceful tone. I again reached for the jacket but Jerome, this time, lifted it above his head.

"Why is this so important?" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I found it. It's mine. Now give!" I began jumping in front of Jerome to try and grab the jacket. He kept pushing me away and making me work harder for something I found.

"JEROME!"

It was Alfie.

He pushed Jerome onto the bed and ripped the jacket from his hand. Something fell out of the pocket of the jacket. Alfie and I looked at each other than back at thing on the ground. Jerome sat up from the bed and moved his head in the view of the object. I slowly lifted it from the ground. It was a box. A black box with a heart on it was on the ground.

"What is it?" Alfie asked. Just then, a knock was coming from the bedroom door.

"ALFIE! What's going on in there? What's with all the shouting?" It was Patricia.

I opened the box and out came a bright light. It started to twitch and a fuzzy sound could be heard.

"What is that?" Jerome wondered in amazement. The door opened and Patricia's eyes grew huge. A figure started to appear, fuzzing on us every once in a while. It was a boy and he was tied up to a beam.

"Is that…" Alfie whispered to no one in particular.

A clear picture came up in front of us. It wasn't a picture though, but a video. Almost like a hologram. His head was swaying from side to side. It was a dark room but a single light was shining on him.

"Should we say something to him?" Patricia whispered. I looked over at her and then back up at the boy.

"Um…hello?" That was the first thing that popped in my head. The boy's head slowly started to rise up. He looked so familiar to me. The hair and clothing and-

"FABIAN!" I shouted. He turned his head towards us and his face cheered up.

"NINA! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He yelled to us. He tried to come at us, but he was restrained and he came back and hit the beam. He shook it off and looked back up at us. I had to hand the box to Jerome to hold because I couldn't stop shaking. I looked back up at Fabian and I could see cuts on his face and bruises all over him.

"What did he do to you?" Patricia asked.

"They won't stop doing this to me until Nina goes to them and reads that document." Fabian stopped after that and went silent. His face went from relieved to being upset.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" I mouthed to Jerome, Alfie and Patricia to leave the room. They did, but slowly.

He didn't answer me. His deep blue eyes were staring right into mine and I could feel pain and anger inside me.

"Nina, I don't want you to be mad… Nina, you have until midnight tonight to agree to read the document. If you don't, you will die along with me. The only way I can survive is if you read that piece of paper to Victor and Charles."

"Fabian-" He cut me off though.

"I told them not to lay a hand on you. I…I…I…told them that…um…if you do…not, get rid of me…not you." My heart stopped.

"Fabian! No…" I said sitting down.

"Nina, I'd rather sacrifice my own life than to see you die of a horrible death. You have so much to live for and you don't deserve to die like this. It's already settle Nina. If you do not read the document, your life is spared." Fabian was looking at me with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You have so much to live for too, though! If you die…I would never forgive myself." I stood up from the bed and walked up to Fabian. We were losing our connection between each other.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in-Ford-Nina." I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Fabian?" I started to freak out a little knowing I was going to lose him again.

"I love-Nina" I was definitely losing him now but I knew what he meant.

"I love you too, Fabian." I reached my hand out to him and the picture disappeared back into the box. I stood there in silence for a long time. The jacket had to of been the Presidents…but how? A million questions were pondered my head. I closed the box and stuffed it in my pocket. I left the boy's room and over to the girl's. I need to think this out in my own space. Amber tried to follow me into the room, but I slammed the door shut. I heard a faint 'What happened with her and Fabian' coming from her mouth

I laid my head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"Ford…he's not in a car…or at a Monument. Where are they keeping him?" That's when it hit me.

"FORD'S THEATER!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, I've never been inside Ford's Theater. I will in May though since my grade is going to D.C. for the 8th Grade Trip. Excited...VERY! Anyways, um...sorry for not updating sooner but aren't you happy that Nina and Fabian saw each other again? <em>**

**_Nina's outfit is on my profile. I actually think it is pretty cute but that's just me. _**

**_REVIEWS: I'm so happy with the number of reviewes I have right now. -HUGS READERS- Um...5-10. :D_**

**_Next update should be either Friday or Staurday. Sucks that I started school and I can't update whenever I want to. I'll always have a notebook with me to write ideas for next chapters when I have free time in class. :D_**

**_Alright..._**

**_BYE!_**

**_~Sydney_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Greetings everyone. So, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I want to be honest with you guys all the time. I didn't have a thought about what to type for this chapter. But, I wanted to update so I came up with this chapter. Turned out pretty good if I do say so myself. ;D Thanks for those of you who answered my poll. Every other day...I'll see what I can do.**_

**DISCLAIMER: _I own nothing except for my own ideas...and my socks. :P_**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 – NINA'S END? CHARLES &amp; VICTOR'S TALKS WITH FABIAN<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

They have me under here tied up like Nina to this…this…wooden beam. They've fed me well, though. Peanut butter toast and a glass of fresh orange juice. Well, at least I think it fresh. They untied me from the beam but had me locked away. I've walked around observing the walls and the door. Exactly the same as the one beneath the Capitol. But…why would there be another door leading to another document in the same city?

The door opened and Victor walked in by himself. I just stared at him. He seemed anxious about wanting that door to open. He walked up to me and took the glass of orange juice out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he threw it to the ground.

"Fabian, where is Nina?" He asked staring into my eyes.

"I don't know-"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Victor looked down at the ground and saw the camera that I used to talk to Nina, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia. I stood there in silence.

"Well, what were you doing with this, Mr. Rutter?" He was furious.

"Nothing… It was there all night." I lied.

"Nina Martin is a terrible liar…and so are you. Tell me the truth or you'd wish you had." We looked at each other for a while. I turned my attention to the camera and confessed.

"I was talking to Nina."

"I knew it. I'm going to get Charles and decide what we should do now. Sit! And don't you dare move." I sat on the ground and closed my eyes. I thought about the last couple of days. More like this whole week. We all expected this vacation to be something we will remember forever. Now…it's more like we will want to forget about it. I picked up a rock from the ground and squeezed it in my hand. The entire ground was covered in rocks and it was not comfortable.

I slowly opened my hand to see the rock. It looked like an 'N' was etched into it.

"Nina…" I whispered to myself. I put the rock in my pant pocket right as I heard a door open from above. Charles came down the spiral staircase. He was alone. I stood up from the ground as he made his way to me.

"Fabian, attempting contact with your friends? How pathetic!" He said shaking his head. His voice had a tint of laughter in it.

"It wasn't an attempt." I said quietly.

"You made contact with them? HA! How could you?" He asked crossing his arms acrossed his chest still laughing.

"When you and Victor kidnapped me and threw me in the helicopter, I found the cameras in the helicopter and stuffed one into the pocket of YOUR jacket. When Victor was hopping into the pilot's seat, I chucked it out the small window before you came. The jacket probably landed on the roof or the side and Nina found it! She turned it on and I saw her beautiful face once more." He squinted his eyes at me and faced the other direction.

"Mr. Rutter…you have done something you should have not done. What did you say to Nina?" His voice was deep and angry.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You tell me everything you two talked about or I'm shorting her time in coming!" He screamed as he turned to face me again. My eyes widened and I backed up a little.

"No." I said flatly. He pointed his finger at me and stormed up the stairs.

"What have I done?"

**AMBER'S POV**

I was sitting on the couch when Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie hurried out of the girl's room. Their mouths were wide open and they seemed relieved or something like that. I stood up from the couch and walked over to them. I could hear talking coming from the bedroom. But, Nina's the only one in there right?

"Guys, what's going on in there?" I asked pointing to the door. I heard Nina scream Fabian and I turned to them.

"Amber, Nina found this…this jacket and it had this box in one of the pockets. She opened it up and this person started to appear in front of us. Turns out…it was Fabian, in a hologram form." Alfie told me.

"He started talking to us but Nina shooed us out." Jerome said flaying his hands in the air. "He's all beat up and he looks terrible. Now we know what Fabian looks like when he gets beat up by big, tough guys and is given little food." He gave a little smirk and Patricia slapped his arm.

"Jerome! Why would you say that?" Patricia asked Jerome.

"Patricia, can't you laugh?" Patricia gave him her death glare and he backed off.

"So…Nina is talking to Fabian right now? I WANT TO TALK TO HIM, TOO!" I cried rushing to the door handle but Patricia jumped in front of me.

"No! Leave them alone." Patricia said. I could hear them talking but Fabian was getting chopped off.

"I love-Nina." We all looked at each other and I placed my ear up against the door.

"I love you, too Fabian." It fell silent in the room for a while.

"What happened?" I whispered my ear still up against the door. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"FORD'S THEATER!" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs. Even though we were on the other side of the wall, it was still really loud.

"AH!" Patricia cried pulling her ear from against the wall.

"I didn't know she could yell or scream that high." Jerome said rubbing his ear.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie…?" I walked up to him and said loudly.

"WHAT?" Alfie yelled. Oh…he lost part of his hearing from Nina's scream.

The door flew open and Nina stood there with a smile on her face. When she saw us, her smile slowly faded. She raised an eyebrow to us and looked around.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked stepping out of the room. Jerome turned the other way and Patricia rolled her eyes slowly.

"Um, nothing-" Patricia started.

"You were talking to Fabian!" I barged in. Patricia slapped her forehead and walked back into the girl's room. Jerome and Alfie backed away to the boy's bedroom. It was just me and Nina…and Trudy. Mara and Mick were down at Café du Parc eating since they had nothing else to do.

"Amber, were you eavesdropping?" Nina asked tilting her head back.

"Sorry it's just that-" I was talking but Nina started to walk off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked reaching her. She was in the small kitchen heading for the door.

"I'm going to get Fabian and settle this document thing between Victor and The President. Amber, please I want to do this by myself." She ran back to the bedroom and came out with her coat in her hands. She threw it on and opened the door.

"But-" The door closed on me. She was gone. I turned on my heels to see Alfie's head poking out from the space in the door.

"Alfie, come here please. I need to ask you something." I asked him calmly. I walked over to the couch and sat down, patting my hand on the other cushion. He hurried over with a smile on his face.

"Yes Ambs?" He asked. Wow…he got his hearing back quickly.

"Alfie, weren't you like, deaf a few minutes ago?" I asked glancing at him.

"Yeah. What Amber? It's not like it was really bad!" He showed his pretty smile to me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, right. Well…"

**NINA'S POV**

I was standing in the elevator thinking about the conversation Fabian and I had shared. My eyes started to water up at the fact that he would let Victor and Charles take his life if I don't make it to them in time. No one has ever said that to me before or even showed it. He really cares about me. The elevator stopped on a different floor and a pile of children came rushing in. They were pressing all the buttons for the different floors. There had to have of been about 10 kids. A girl with brown wavy hair looked up at me.

"Excuse me lady, why are you using the elevator?" I looked down at her and titled my head a little.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"Elevators are for kids not old people." I moved my eyes from side to side and stared at the little girl.

"Dear, I'm not old…and elevators can be used by anybody." The little girl shook her head and went back to touching the buttons. It stopped on a floor and there stood an exhausted middle aged women standing beside the elevator.

"I am so-so-sorry. Children! Out of the elevator!" She ordered. The ten kids filed out and I pressed the down arrow. Soon I was at the lobby. I hurried out of the hotel and ran to the closet tour guide map stand to see how far I was from Ford's Theater.

Five blocks later, I came to a large 'You are here' map. I traced my finger all over the place looking for Ford's Theater. My finger finally fell upon it.

"Fourteen blocks." I said faintly. I started walking down the sidewalk but there were too many people walking on the sidewalk too who kept slowing me down. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

5:00

5:00 already? Last time I checked, the time was noon. I started moving my way through everyone but I was shoved into the street. Falling to the ground, I sat up and I could hear the sound of a car horn from behind me. I turned around and my life flashed before my eyes.

**FABIAN'S POV**

The peanut butter toast and orange juice was spoiled. My legs are chained up to the beam and I'm lying on the rocky ground curled up, gripping my stomach. I felt weak. The door above me opened and someone was coming down the stairs.

"Nina?" I said voiceless.

"Oh you wish it was her, don't you?" Charles.

He walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. He grabbed my chin and pulled me up from the ground. He gave me an evil looking smile.

"She has until 5:30. It's 5:10. Hope she can survive getting hit by a car." My heart stopped.

"What did you say?" I forced out.

"Victor was always good with getting people and driving cars." He was heading back up the spiral stair case whistling a tone to himself.

"I told you to take me instead of her!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoa! What happened in this chapter? Amber and Alfie, Victor and Fabian, Charles and Fabian, Nina and the car, Charles and Fabian AGAIN! WHOA WHOA WHOA! Crazy, huh?<em>**

**_REVIEWS: 8-ish Please review you guys. I get all these wonderful favorites and everything but reviews motivate me to want to update as often as I can. _**

**_I have outfits on my profile if you want to check those out._**

**_..._**

**_School's great-ish_**

**_Ok, enough of my nonsense._**

**_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE!_**

**_~Sydney_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my readers! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I know you guise are asking for more updates and everything. It's just been really stressful and hard trying to come up with interesting ideas since school started. I never would have thought that 8th grade would be a living hell. GAH! **_

_**I'm also starting a new story called, "Forever You & I". I'm actually working hard on this story. It's Fabina/Nabian but with like...different family history and how they somehow...I'm not going to say anymore. You must read it. There's only one chapter up right now. Chapter 2 will be up Monday so don't freak. ;D **_

**_Thank you Fabes24 for sending me a PM. I, again, am terribly sorry about your friend._**

**_I worked really hard on this chapter. All day actually. Hope you like it. :)_**

**DISCLAIMER: NA-DA**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6- FINDINS, DISCOVERIES, &amp; SOMETHING NEW<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

_**~SCREEEEECKKKKKKK~**_

The car came to a stop not even an inch away from my face. It was a shiny, new black car. It looked so familiar to me, though. The driver's door open and I looked up at the driver. I was astonished when they came into view.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing out here in the middle of the street you idiot?" She wasn't looking down at me. She was staring up at the sky.

"Crystal?" I exclaimed in disbelief. She looked down at me and her jaw flew open.

"Nina! Oh my God, are you ok?" She said helping me up. Car horns were going off behind her car. One car in particular… Another shiny, black car was racing towards Crystal's vehicle. The next thing that happened in almost the blink of an eye that threw me off guard. The black car racing towards us and stopped instantly in front of us. The window slowly rolled down to reveal the driver.

Victor.

I froze in place. Crystal was looking around trying to figure out what was happening. He rolled the window back up and drove off. I had to follow him.

"CRYSTAL!" I yelled quickly.

"W-What?" She said turning back around.

"Give me your cars keys." I said sticking my hand out. She shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no. Nina, I'm not giving you my keys. You are-" I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Crystal, that's Victor. He has Fabian. Give me your keys, please." I cried to her. She softened up a little and walked over to her car door. Pulling the handle, she reached acrossed the seat and grabbed the car key. She came back to me and dropped it in my hands.

"Be careful." She said with a worried face.

"Thanks Crystal, I'll be fi-" I began.

"No, not you, my baby." She said rubbing the hood. I titled my head to the left and shook it from side to side. She mouthed, "What?" and I hopped in her car. She backed onto the sidewalk and watched as I started the car. I've never drove it before…and it was stick-shift.

"Perfect, Crystal," I said quietly to myself, "a stick-shift."

I pushed down on the peddle and I was off. I was stopping and going trying to get a grip with the stick-shift. Victor was at a stoplight. I gave it a little gas and I caught up to him. I couldn't make myself seem noticeable. The light flickered to green and he drove on. He was changing lanes and flying down the streets. It was hard to keep an eye on him.

"Victor…slow down. How can you already be a master on American rodes?" I said to myself gripping the steering wheel. Passing taxies and tour buses, it reminded me of driving around town with Gran when I was little. Seeing the different type of tourist made me smile knowing that they wanted to see what it was like over here.

"_Oh, stop it Nina. Focus on what is important." _I thought to myself.

Victor turned onto a dirt road next to a museum. I parked Crystal's car on the side and quietly stepped out. Running over to the side of the museum, I saw Victor stepping out of his car. I leaned over the side of the wall and noticed the surroundings. Rocks, dirt, and a sign hanging on the side of the museum.

"_**Ford's Theater"**_

"Yes." I whispered to myself quietly, but Victor heard it. He stopped what he was doing and spun around on his heels. I turned back around and pressed myself flat up against the building. My heart was pounding a million times faster than it normally should. What if he spots me? What would they do to Fabian?

I could hear him getting closer by the sound of the rocks. Closing my eyes tightly, I never would have thought of being in this situation at all.

It got quiet all of a sudden.

My pulse was racing, my heart in my throat. I was shaking to death. I held my breath for what seemed like forever long.

I could hear him walking again, but not towards me. I slowly crept to the edge of the building to see him. He was walking back to where his car was. He went to the back door of Ford's Theater and stepped inside. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody, not one body. I headed towards the door, stopping in front of it.

I waited a while before stepping inside just incase he was standing there not doing anything. I cracked the door open just a tad to see nothing but artifacts stacked up and piled everywhere. I could hear tours being given. I stepped inside cautiously making sure not to bump into anything. I looked around to see if I could make out where I was. It looked as if I was backstage.

I was.

I heard talking coming from above. I crouched down in an area where no one could really see me. Staring up at the walkway above, I saw Victor and Charles.

"Did you kill her, Victor?" Charles asked.

"No, I did not. What looked like a relative or someone stopped in front of her. She got away, but we can't be for certain that she went back to that cheap hotel. She could be anywhere." Victor stopped walking and Charles stood in front of him.

"We have to keep a very close eye out for her. That girl only has a few more minutes. You know, I'll give her another 10 minutes. See if she shows up. If she doesn't, Fabian is dead. If she does, we will make sure that she opens up that door." They both nodded in agreement. I tried to get closer, but I hit my foot on a box causing it to tumble over.

"What was that? Who's there?" Victor yelled. I ran for my life, trying to find another place to hide. I hid in a small gap, gripping my locket.

"Go, open the door!" Charles yelled. They both hurried out the door, slamming it behind them. I let out a sigh and released my death grip on my locket. It was glowing again but the color purple this time. The scent of lilies filled the air.

**BANG!**

I turned sharply to my left to see a rusty door with a window in it. There was a bright purple light that flashed quickly and then disappeared like it was nothing. There was noise coming from the back door.

"What do I do? Fabian could be anywhere…" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and hurried over to the door.

**AMBER'S POV**

"Alfie, I- We've know each other for many years, like…5 years. Over those years, I never really bothered to show how much you matter to me. I dated Mick for many years. I loved him. But, he's dating Mara and I'm really lonely. You've been the only one who has made me feel so much better and everything." God, this was harder than I thought. Just explaining my feelings to Alfie was like trying to pick out a dress in a dress shop.

"What are you trying to say, Amber?" He said looking around. Jerome was standing in the back, checking his watch.

"You know, aren't you suppose to be saying this to me?" I asked. Why did I say that?

"Amber, I don't know what you are trying to get passed to me?" Oh, he's right.

"Alfie, I like you." I said looking up at him. He had the biggest smile on his face; it made me giggle a little. I could hear Jerome trying to hold back a laugh. I gave him a death glare and he straightened up right away.

"Ambs, I like you, too. Finally, I can say this without looking stupid. Amber, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said with a big smile.

"Aw, sure Alfie, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I leaned into him and closed my eyes. Forget Mick, I have someone who actually makes me laugh and likes to be around me. Alfie cares about me which I always wanted in someone.

"Uh, I'm going to get sick." Jerome said heading towards the boy's bedroom.

**FABIAN'S POV**

I was sitting on the ground, kicking the rocks that were surrounding me. I didn't want to lose hope in Nina, but time was running out. I kicked a large rock over near the metal staircase causing it to create a loud bang. I hope they didn't hear that.

Out of nowhere, the brightest color of purple exploded from the door containing the 2nd document. It blinded me for a second, and then disappeared into thin air. I was lying now on the ground, trying to rub my eyes with my shoulder since my hands were tied together.

I heard something coming from above me. The door opened and shut very quickly, but also very quietly. I didn't even bother to look up at him. I knew it was Charles. He was just going to tell me that Victor killed Nina.

"Come to tell me she's dead?" I yelled. Whoever it was ignored me. I could hear them walking down the spiral staircase. I heard a gasp and someone running towards me. I looked up and there she was.

"**FABIAN!" **She was literally sprinting towards me. They didn't get her. She's alive. I stood up only to be tackled by her. Throwing her arms around me, she squeezed me tighter and tighter.

She smelt like lilies…

"Nina, I thought you were dead." I said to her. She only held me tighter.

"I couldn't imagine myself losing you…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! They found each other...again! But, will they be together for long? Who knows? -I do- I really do hope you guise enjoyed the chapter. A next update should be here next week or the week after, depending on my schedule.<em>**

**_Reviews: 13 or more. :)_**

**_Um, check out my Youtube, Tumblr, Twitter...whatever. I try to keep that stuff updated and everything._**

**_BYE~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Literally shooting myself in the foot right now. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't had a good idea to start a chapter with. I don't want to write a sucky chapter and just give that to you guys. You're dedicated readers and I want to give you the best. I hope you like this chapter because I really tried to change into a new point of view and attract a new type of group who whip THIS couple. ;)_**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING!**

**_~Enjoy_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7- REUNITED ONCE AGAIN; NEW FEELINGS?<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

I finally found him. I have him in my arms and I am never letting him go. I don't want anything bad to happen to him ever again. He doesn't know how much he really means to me. If I would have lost him, I don't know what I would have done. He's everything to me. After we hugged each other for what seemed like an hour, I released my grip on him and sat on my knees just looking at him. He was a ghastly color and covered in dirt with a scratch under his eye. He looked extremely tired, but by the smile on his face, he wasn't worrying about all of that.

"Nina, h-how did you find me?" He asked weakly.

"Well, it's a long story. After I briefly talked to you over the video thing, I headed out of the hotel and started looking. I was knocked into the street and was almost hit by a car." His expression changed from intrigued to shock. "It was Crystal, though. But, Victor was right behind her and he almost tried to hit me then. I ended up taking Crystal's car and following him to here. I snuck inside but I guess I didn't do a good job at it. Boxes toppled over and Charles and Victor heard it. They stormed out of the building and I hid in that small gap. My locket though, it started to glow purple and smell like lilies. Then the bang and bright flash of purple from down here." I finally finished and Fabian just sat there in complete awe.

"You went through all of that…for me?"

"Of course I did Fabian. I couldn't just leave you here." I said smiling. He stood up on his knees and leaned in for a kiss. It was a short kiss but passionate. We pulled apart and leaned our foreheads together.

"I've missed you." I told him.

"Nina, I've missed you terribly. Seeing your face as I was flying away in the helicopter gave me the assumption that I was never going to see you again. I was scared." He looked deep into my eyes, his face looked dead serious. I placed my hand on him wet, dirty plaid pajama pants and into his eyes.

"I'm here right now and so are you. We are alive and with each other. That's all that matters. Here, let me untie you." I stood up from the ground and around to his back. His hands were bruised and covered in dirt. The rope with tied around his wrist and then tied to the beam.

"These knots look extremely tight…" I said holding the rope in my hand.

"I tried to do it myself with some of the rocks, but nothing happened." Fabian said. I looked all around and nothing looked sharp enough to cut through the rope. I panicked seeing that there was nothing there. But, something was shining over in the corner of the dark, musky, room. I ran over to it and realized it was a sharp looking object. Almost like a knife. I carefully picked the item up and walked back over to Fabian.

"Is that some kind of knife?" Fabian asked, staring his eyes up at it.

"It looks like one…. Do you want me to try?" I asked because I didn't want to hurt him. He nodded and I went behind him once again and over to his wrist. Sliding the sharp object in the space between his wrist and the rope, I gave a hard pull but the rope didn't slice. I came down fast though and the knife sliced Fabian's wrist.

"Ah!" Fabian cried when it happened. I dropped the knife and it fell to the ground, clinging against the rocks.

"Oh my God, Fabian I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said coming in front of him.

"No, Nina it's okay. It was an accident. Try again. You know they will be back soon, so try not to have that happen again." Fabian said quickly. I looked at him for a moment and went back for the knife. I placed it in the same spot and tried again. This time, the knife sliced easily through the rope and Fabian fell to the ground on his stomach. He sat up quickly and felt his wrist. He looked at the gash in his wrist and wiped the blood onto his black shirt. I got up from the ground and went over to him.

"Is it bad?" I asked cradling his wrist in my hand.

"I don't think so, but it kind of hurts now." He confessed.

"I knew it did." I said pulling a handkerchief out of my bag and wrapping it around his wrist.

"Better?" I asked reassuringly.

"Now I am." He said smiling. We went to hug, but there was a loud bang from above. We both shot worried glances and we knew that it was them.

"What do we do?" I asked quickly. He looked all around and he dropped his head in disappointment.

"We have to go up the stairs. It's the only way we can get out of here."

"The ONLY way?" I asked desperately. "There's no other way out of here from below?" He shook his head no. He grabbed my wrist and we started towards the stairs. My locket still had the aroma of lilies.

We reached the rusty door and we both peaked into the small window to see if they were back. No one was in our view, so Fabian slowly opened the door. It creaked all the way until it was completely open.

"Stay here." He whispered to me, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, you stay there. I'll go see if it is clear to go." He was trying to stop me, but I pulled away. I slowly crept down the small gap to where I stood moments before. I leaned over the corner of the wall and I saw Charles sitting in a chair. I leaned back up against the wall and mouthed to Fabian 'Charles.' I looked again and Victor was standing beside him.

"_What__do__we__do?__" _I asked myself. The door was cracked open as if they were waiting for us to escape. I hurried back to Fabian who was now very close to me.

"Are they both there?" Fabian asked whispering. I shook my head 'yes.'

"The doors open. It's like they are waiting for us. What if they spotted Crystal's car?" I gasped as I whispered to him.

"We have to try." Fabian grabbed my arm and he dashed quickly to the door, but very quietly. He reached for the handle and slowly opened it just enough for the both of us to fit through.

"VICTOR!" Charles cried. They spotted us trying to escape. Fabian pushed me out of the door and I let out a yelp. The door locked and it shut behind me. I ran up to it and tried to get in, but I couldn't get it to open. I started banging on the door, but all I could hear was yelling. Fabian was shouting and I could hear Victor's voice yelling above everything.

It fell quiet.

"Fabian!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I can't lose him again. Footsteps were coming closer and the lock on the door was turning. Slowly, the door swung open and there stood Charles with Victor and Fabian in the back. I stepped back off the stairs and onto the gravel beneath my feet.

"Nice to see you again Nina Martin…"

**JEROME'S POV**

Amber and Alfie…now a couple. This turned their days from awful to magnificent. They haven't left each other's side since they confirmed everything. I'll admit it; I'm shocked at the whole thing. Guess Alfie's life is nothing but complete. The same for Amber's.

I sat in the bedroom with Mick who would not stop tossing that God forsaken football in the air. He's been doing that nonstop for 15 minutes. You'd think his arms would just give out from tossing it.

"Aren't you getting tired?" I asked annoyed.

"Tired of what?" He asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Take a wild guess?" I said snatching the football from his hands. He hopped off the bed and pulled it right out of my hands.

"If you're so annoyed of me doing this, then why didn't you leave?" He said tossing the ball into the corner of the room. I sat down on the bed and placed my hand on my forehead.

"Because of the love fest on the other side of this door. Alfie and Amber haven't left each other's side since they confirmed their relationship. It's driving me insane." I said to him. He started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Sounds like someone is jealous…"

"Jealous? Of them? Ha! That's hilarious. Truly Mick that was something of pure knowledge." I said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door and I stood up from the bed to answer it.

It was Mara.

"Oh Jerome, hi. I actually wanted to talk to you for a second." Mara asked in her sweet voice. Mick gave a confused look and stepped up beside us. I let Mara come in and had Mick step outside. You could hear Amber and Alfie talking and cuddling in the background. I gently closed the door behind us and turned towards Mara.

"Sit anywhere you'd like." I told her. She took a seat on the arm chair that was near the viewing window where Alfie and I pulled Nina through when she just so happened to be dangling for dear life. I took a seat on my bed and faced her direction.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked. She looked down in her lap and back up at me.

"Jerome…I don't know how to say this…" She started out, but was stuttering more than Fabian.

"What?" I asked again. She glared over at me and dragged the chair closer so that now we were facing each other.

"I…I don't know how to put it… I kind of felt distant from Mick the past few days and I don't really know why." Oh great…

"Why did you come to me for this talk? What about Patricia or Amber?" I asked.

"Jerome, no…this is for you…and you only. I just don't know how to say it!" She cried.

"I do…" A small smile emerged onto my face

"You do?" She seemed completely thrown off but was smiling back.

"Mick's a meathead, you know that right? You and him were fine at first, but know that you feel that you two have nothing in common except for…what do you two have in common?" I asked her. She thought about it for a very long time. I didn't think it would take that long…

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't really think we have a lot in common." She told me sadly.

"See? Do you know what you wanted to say now?" I turned my head slightly to the side and she locked eyes with mine.

"Jerome..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa, what happened here?<strong>_

_**Reviews: 10 please. They would be greatly appreciated. :D**_

__**_Every link that I have has been updated and such on my profile._**

~Sydney


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Please, don't throw rocks at me or mean words. I know it has been close to half a years since I updated this story at I completely, deeply, truly apologize for all of my wrong doing. I told many of you who have sent my PMs that I promised to update the next chapter as soon as possible and I never did. Many asked for a few Beta Reads and I never did any of them. Don't even call me helpful and more. I feel many of my readers have left since I haven't been on for so long. I just lost interest and didn't feel a spark in writing. My dad always told me to think before I write. I thought long and hard for more then 6 months for something good to write. And I came up with this. I'll try to keep updating whenever I have free time, but don't expect a new chapter every week or something like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing except my storyline is mine.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, the ones who PMed me to write more, and all the Beta Reads that I never did. I feel awful...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 – CAPTURED AGAIN TOGETHER; LOVE AND FRIENDS<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"Let me go! Let me and Fabian go now!" I fight with Charles as he struggles to tie me to the chair behind Fabian. They dragged us both down to the basement where I found Fabian earlier. The look on Fabian's face was solemn. He was exhausted and felt he didn't have the energy to even look me in the face, or fight back. I don't blame him, really. Why would he want to try when I failed to get him? I made sure I was out of the theater before Fabian. He should have been the first one out, and I left inside. Victor did a number on Fabian, for his face had a black and purple bump on his right cheek.

"Why leave, now? The fun is just about to begin!" Charles says low and husky to me as he tightens the rope around me waist and chest. Stiff as a tree branch, I'm practically glued to the chair. He stands up from his crouching position and looks down at me. My eyes swollen from the loss of sleep I've had as I look up at him. Face grim, I stand my ground and not give in. But, so easily I could just give in and hand over all the power to Victor and Charles. I would never give up so easily to them.

"One week, I'm giving you, you piece of garbage! I want what is behind that door, yet you just sit here and tell me no! If by the end of the week, I do not get the answer, I will…dear, you don't want to know. Enjoy your environment for the next week." Sliding his hand under my chin, I shifted my head and his hand loses contact with my skin.

"Suit yourself, girl." Climbing the steps, Victor trails behind him staring at us. He would always be the Caretaker of Anubis House to us, though now he wants absolute power with his brother of the entire world. The metal door closed loudly and I let out a heavy sigh, falling forward. Lifting my head back up, I take in a breath and stare straight ahead.

"Fabian," I say quietly, "I'm sorry." I didn't hear anything from him back. A tear slides down my cheek and drops onto my jeans.

"Fabian, please say something to me. I'm sorry for everything and I never even wanted any of this to happen, you know that. I planned for this trip to D.C. to be one to remember for the rest of our lives. Sure, we will remember this trip, but not for the best, but for the worst, if we even get out of this…alive. If I never came to Anubis, none of this would have even involved any of us and I'm sorry Fabian!" A few more tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed quietly. I heard a sniffling coming from behind me and broke down, too, but didn't say anything back. We sat together, crying and wishing to get out.

At least I know he is safe and partly okay, which is all that mattered to me at the moment. I had him with me and I didn't want to lose him again. If we, for the worst, were to die…I would want to die by his side. He's the love of my life and I met him when I came to Anubis, which was the only life changing event that happened to me, aside from right now.

I thought about Gran and Crystal after my tears held up, wondering if they were safe and okay from everything. Last time I saw Crystal, I snatched her car and chased after Victor, and left her in the street. Hopefully she went back to Gran and told her what happened, and they are getting a hold of someone to help me. I missed my family and everyone from Anubis. This made me break into another round of tears.

A small window was up in the corner wall right beside Fabian and I. It was dark outside now, the moon shining through the window and lighting up the somber room. My face was partially lit and I soaked in the light. I started to grow tired; my eyes growing heavy.

"Nina…" His voice dragged out as I fell asleep.

**MARA'S POV**

"Jerome…I…I think I like you. No, I don't think, I know. I've known for a while and I never thought I could talk to you about it with Mick around me so much." I looked back to Jerome and he sat there, shocked. I didn't think he was expecting me to give in to him now, when everything around us is falling apart. I couldn't tell if he was upset, angry, or even happy. It was just a blank expression. No sarcastic remark was thrown back at me. We just sat together in silence. I didn't know what to do at that moment then. Do I just, get up and walk out of the room saying nothing else, or stay and wait for a response. I slowly say up from the arm chair, but Jerome stopped me with his hand on my arm. I sat back down slowly, staring in his eyes.

"Mara Jaffray, the smartest girl in the entire school, sweet and beautiful, and you are in love with a money scammer, sarcastic boy like myself. It's true that everyone thought you and Mick would never last, but we were wrong at that. But, now you come to me and say you're done with him and want me. It's confusing, Jaffray." Jerome said, telling me how it might not be right.

"But, they way you glance at me, made it seem like…you liked me back." I said, puzzled.

"Can we just talk about this when we get back to Anubis, Mara?"

"Jerome!" I said loud, rising from my seat. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Walking up to him, I come very close to his face, maybe not even an inch away from touching his nose.

"Just tell me…if you feel the same way or not." I asked. He looked into my eyes and kissed my lips gently. Opening my eyes, he pulls away.

"Does that answer, Jaffray?" Jerome opened the door all the way and I walked out, looking back at him. He closes the door and I stand in front of the door, flustered. He must feel the same way back to give me a kiss as I leave. He has to.

Everyone was in the pajamas, sitting on the couches, worried. Amber's a wreck without Nina here with her. Alfie has a protective arm around her as she sits a little closer to him. Nobody is themselves right now with Nina and Fabian missing right now. I feel as if I haven't done enough to try and help them, while everyone else has. Patricia fumbled with an apple in her hand, just staring at the floor. To my surprise, she was a mess, too. I took a seat next to Mick on the loveseat, his football on the floor between his feet. Fabian, his friend since they were little, has been missing for most of the trip. Not just kidnapped, but not around him to hang out with. He told me when we were down at Café du Parc passing time, that he hasn't felt as close to Fabian as he was a long time ago. Sure, they shared a room together at Anubis, but he would always sneak off in the middle of the night and never stick around to just hang out.

"Hey Mara," He called calmly. I placed my hand on his lap, and pretended to be happy. He didn't know why I wanted to talk to Jerome, and he doesn't know that we kissed. I didn't want him to know so soon.

"What are we going to do now, Trudy?" Amber asked through a few tears. Trudy was standing behind Patricia, her hands resting on the chair. She had to have felt a pang of irresponsibility for not keeping an eye on all of us. She lost two of her kids, and she can't get us back home until we get them.

"Call the police, maybe. I don't know. I'm for sure going to get fired when word of this reaches their parents or guardians." Trudy would die if she was fired. She loves her job so much, and we couldn't imagine another housemother. Victor was enough of a replacement when she was fired temporarily.

"Call the police, Truds." Alfie piped in. Patricia pulled the hotel phone from off the side table and handed it to Trudy. Dialing the 9-1-1 number for the police, Trudy walked into the bathroom and talked to the Washington Police.

"This is terrible, you guys. Victor is definitely behind this, along with his stupid brother." Amber rose from Alfie's shoulder and sat up straight, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Wondered if they were thinking this when they elected him as their President." Patricia said, jokingly, trying to ease the tension in the room. We all chuckled softly, but tried not to make it so obvious. Jerome walked in from his room and over to us. I looked up at him, staring at his eyes, and looked away as he sat next to Alfie.

"Should we try to look for them?" Mick asked, trying to throw in suggestions.

"We all can't just go and form a Scooby-Doo Gang. Trudy would have a heart attack thinking we were all kidnapped if we all sneak out." Jerome threw in.

"Then who should go?" I asked, looking at everyone. Patricia, Alfie, and Amber looked at each other, as if they were talking with their eyes only.

"Mara, Mick, and Jerome… I think you should stay behind. Alfie, Amber, and I will go find them." Patricia exclaimed as official. Jerome dropped his jaw, staring at her in disbelief. I felt discriminated in trying to find my friends, but a bit relieved. I don't think I would have been able to go out into the night, in this city, to try and find them. Don't get me wrong, I want to find them as much as everyone else, but I would fail in doing so. Mick rose from the couch forcefully.

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU SAY THAT? ALFIE IS TOO WEAK TO GO AND FIGHT OFF ANY OF THEM! WHY CAN'T I GO? FABIAN IS MY FRIEND AND I FEEL I SHOULD HELP!" Mick was fuming. I grabbed his arm, and gently pulled him back down to the couch, calming him by rubbing his arm. Alfie looked at him with a mouth open, thinking that Mick thinks he is not tough enough to stand up for anyone.

"For your information Mick, I can TOO stick up and throw a punch." Alfie stood up and started throwing wild punches in the air. Jerome started laughing at Alfie's fighting style, but stood up and pulled Patricia aside and over to the kitchen.

"Why can't I go, too? I know you are just having Sibuna go and rescue them, but I helped a lot in trying to get the Cup of Ankh and capturing Rufus." Jerome wasn't talking very quietly at first, but Patricia slapped his arm, telling him to talk quieter. They began whispering and it became harder for me to make out what they were saying. But…what's this Cup of Ankh?

Trudy came out of the bathroom slowly and placed the phone back on the receiver. She looked to us and back at a bickering Jerome and Patricia.

"They are having the police search the entire city. They will try their hardest to try and find Nina and Fabian and bring them back safely to us. It's 10:30, everyone…get to bed. All of you. I will try to get another flight back home…and talk to the manager to talk to him about our situation." Trudy told us. We all sat up from our seats and disappeared into our rooms. I kissed Mick goodnight and stayed back to watch him file into his room. As I was going into my room, I saw Jerome and Patricia come out of the kitchen and storm into the rooms. I followed behind and closed the door for the night, worrying about these issues.

This week…will be the hardest, for love and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Threw in a little Mara POV. It's not the best chapter that I have ever written, but it is better than the crap I came up with before this final piece.<strong>

**Polyvore has been updated for a long time. **

**Reviews: 10 hopefully**

**Spread the word of my return, guys. If you tell me how many people you told, I will dedicate the next chapter for you. I want more people to read and keep me motivated. I lost interest because no one was reading and reviewing.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love you guys so much and I find it enjoying to read all your reviews~**

**~Sydney**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear my loyal readers,

It's a shame that it has come to this. I have made false promises and I feel absolutely terrible. I feel typing this is no point, but I should say my final goodbyes for my fan-fiction writing days. Through the past 2 years, I have written stories that have sparked the interest of many House of Anubis fans, from all over at that. It warmed my heart when you would read the chapters and write amazing reviews. It really made me feel somewhat of a "professional" writer, but I know that being only 14, that I am not. However, you all made me want to keep writing.

Looking back at the reviews and smiling at the moments where I was really into updating every week, I feel awful when the last time I updated was many months ago. However, I did not want my computer to take over my life. I say this with a heavy heart, and with a dampened spirit….

I will not be updating any more of my stories here on Fan-Fiction

…..

It was a hard decision to make, yes it was, but I cannot continue writing stories anymore like this. The House of Anubis Fandom has changed, and I have not liked it. I was bullied off websites for my opinions, and that is the sickest thing anyone can do. My creativity for finishing the stories has dwindled over the past year, and the small amount of energy I have to even come up with an idea is just small and pathetic.

My final answer for the one's who have asked, no, I am not giving you my permission to finish my story. I have always been one against that, because I, being the one who came up with the idea and worked so hard to get where it is now, don't want to give a complete stranger the rights to my story. Sure, I don't own anything but the idea, I just feel that giving you my story is not right and I will not do it. I'm sure you all have ideas that you want to give, but I'm not handing over my stories to you.

I have lost friends that I have made because of my small love for House of Anubis. I'm sure once we get season 3, I will regret doing what I am doing now, but my life has changed drastically since the last time I have updated new chapters. If you must know, I have fallen into the horrible state of self-harm. I turned to this because I was not happy anymore. All my friends were so happy and practically rubbing it in my face, I just put on a happy face and say I'm fine, when I really wasn't.

I almost took my life for good just a couple weeks ago

It was such a life changing experience, that I didn't know where to turn to, or who. So, I turned to my guy friend, and he ended up being my boyfriend, who literally crushed my heart after breaking it a week later. The scars on my wrist are not because of him, but a way to let the hatred out and I could really feel it escape me. As of today, it has been 2 weeks since I last cut myself, and I am now as happy as I could ever be. I have an amazing boyfriend who really understands me and does anything in his power to make me happy. It has only been 4 days, but I'm happier now than I was a month ago….exactly…

To wrap up this, I just want to thank you all for the amazing memories that you have given me. I will continue on writing stories, I know I will never give up on that. However, this is the past, and I have to move on if I want to be happy. Life throws you curve balls that you are never ready to hit, but you have to keep your eyes open, and watch for the perfect throw, to hit your homerun. I will not delete my account just yet. I'm not ready for that just now.

Sincerely yours,

S.I.B.U.N.A.1398

Sydney


End file.
